Assassins Creed: Naruto
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: "10 years of our lives have been dedicated to the Assassin's, the new world is under constant threat of invasions from France, Spain and currently occupied by the regulars acting under his majesty's orders. However these threats are simply shadows cast to hide the true enemy...full plot inside rated M for lemons later on and swearing in multiple languages


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE ASSASSIN'S CREED SERIES, I SIMPLY OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE.**

* * *

 **This time the Story takes place in America during the Revolution and here is the plot.**

 **Plot:**

 **"10 years of our lives have been dedicated to the Assassin's, the new world is under constant threat of invasions from France, Spain and currently occupied by the regulars acting under his majesties orders. However these threats are simply shadows cast to hide the true enemy, The Templar Order. 10 men who have pledged to their cause with one who is both its Grandmaster and greatest kept secret, the Mentor of our Creed Kakashi Hatake has shown us how to see the corruption left by The Templar's and given us the knowledge and skill to neutralize them...so that people can come to this new world for a fresh start in a new life. Our names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha...and we are Assassins"**

* * *

 **So Sasuke and Naruto are taking the place Connor and Kakashi will be taking the place of Achilles Davenport. I will be altering History to suit my ideas so don't use this for historical fact...**

 **Now I have been unable to find descriptions of the Armour I wanted Naruto and Sasuke to wear, so**

 **Naruto wears Connor's gear while Sasuke has Arno's default gear...**

 **Also I haven't been able to find a good website for the clothes so you'll have to imagine it lol**

 **Also while the majority of the characters will be English or American's, Sasuke will be French and Naruto will be Italian/Irish.**

* * *

 **Here are the ages for people, they don't match the anime:**

 **Naruto: 20  
Hinata: 18**

 **Sasuke: 21**  
 **Sakura: 19**

 **Shikamaru: 22**  
 **Temari: 25**

 **Sai: 24**  
 **Ino: 20**

 **Neji: 21  
Tenten: 20**

 **The Pairings will be Cannon so Naruto X Hinata and Sasuke X Sakura with Minor moments of Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and Sai and Ino. Other characters not listed aren't as important, or will be added later on...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chase Every Desire  
** ** _Nothing is True_**

* * *

It had been a hard year for Hinata and her Business, with her support of the Continental Army and rejection of the crown, her tailor shop was burned down and she was chased out of Boston like many other citizens.

Sakura despite being one of the best Doctors in the country was also chased from her home in New York because she didn't support the Regulars. As things where shaping out to seem like the Red coats where overwhelming the Continental Army and driving their Commander and Chief back into the mountains, the colonies where not a place for people who supported them.

"Don't worry too much Hinata" Sakura says driving the Carriage filled with what belongings they could salvage, both wore huge brown cloaks and passed as a convoy, as the Frontier was no place for two women of the big cities. "In one day we will be at the Harbour and on a ship for France" she says.

"It's just hard...coming from here to London cost me all my old ties, and pouring 5 years into that Inn, all to give up and flee" Hinata says with a tone filled with Sadness. Suddenly the sound of conflict up a head causes Sakura to stop, a poacher lands in front of them startling the horses causing them to run breaking the restraints and leaving Sakura and Hinata stranded with their stuff.

"Well... bollocks" Sakura states as she climbs down from the carriage, she gingerly looks over the poacher's prone body and see's that he has been shot from a short distance with a flint lock. _"Well he's not getting up"_ she thinks, she never had any sympathy to those who looked for the easy solution for getting through life, who would steal what others worked hard for just what they had earned.

Following the sound of conflict, both Hinata and Sakura saw a blonde hair man with cropped short spikes, armed to the teeth but was clearly no soldier, they would have assumed he was a hunter, but his attire held hints of esteem and was something more than simply a hunter. Hinata noticed that despite being out numbered 10 to 1 he had a confident smirk on his face

"D-Did you see that...he killed Duncan like he was noting" One of the men says, Sakura found it funny that all these guy's had muskets while the blonde had a small oddly shaped axe and a Dagger yet he was clearly more intimidating.

Suddenly one of the lesser keen fighters is strung up by his waist as a man wearing a blue hooded attire, unlike the blondes though his attire was for more fashioned as an noble. Seeing the new man's face caused Sakura to blush hard, his raven fringe covering his left eye and most of his cheek.

Hinata noticed that the two had the same belt buckle and guessed they where allies, "Come on, let's kill these fool's and complete the mission" the new guy says pulling out a grenade and the blonde nods doing the same, they throw grenade's down causing them to explode and emit smoke blocking everyone's vision.

The only thing to let the girls know what was happening was the muffled screams of the poachers, when the smoke clears all the poachers are dead and the two mystery men are gone. "Enjoy the show Le ragazze? _(girls?)_ " they turn to see the two men standing over them, the blonde with a smirk and the raven haired with his arms crossed.

"Please don't kill us; we won't say anything we swear!" Sakura says/pleads, all her romantic thoughts pushed out by fear as the eyes of the blue attired man stares right through her.

"We won't harm you" Naruto says kneeling down "My name is Naruto, why are you two out here...lost?" he asks.

"No um..." Hinata begins but blushes when the blonde looks at her "We are running from the British" she says.

"More people forced out of their homes because of Loyalists to the crown" the Raven haired man says "Why didn't you flee?" he asks and the girl who had pleaded a moment ago stood.

"The gunshot scared our horses and they broke from our carriage" she says letting her hood down letting her short pink hair loose from the confines of the fabric, it reached around her chin, with her bangs parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and a red cloth which acted as a hair band. "We're now stuck" she lets out an annoyed moan when it hits her.

"Where were the two of you going to go?" Naruto asks "I mean if you need a new home you could come live in our community, it's small but...welcoming" he says with a smile.

"Would it be safe...I mean the Regulars were looking for us" Hinata says letting her hood, showing her dark blue shoulder-length hair, she brushed her hand through it quick to comb it, her forehead hidden behind a think fringe.

"You two make it sound like the Red coat's actively hunt people who support the crown" the other man who had yet to reveal his name says, "They are too busy fighting a war to care about small things like you two right now" he adds.

"What Sasuke...oops" Naruto says as Sasuke sighs letting his hood down and looks at the blonde who gives a sheepish smile, "Anyway what he means is there are more people in our community whose lives were destroyed for stating their opinions...you'll be safe there" he reassures.

Sasuke and Naruto walk the two back to their carriage to assess the damage "Luckily your horses only got free because they weren't tied in properly" Sasuke says examining the front "We'll give you our horses, they know the way back to the homestead from here, but I'll draw it on your map in case you need to be sure" he says.

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura says "I admit, I was in a rush when I fled so the knot wasn't my best" she chuckles making small talk, "You guys are our heroes" she adds.

"That's the goal right Sasuke?" Naruto says with a big grin "Kill the villain and saving the damsel" but all he gets is a map to the face.

"Just put the location on the map cretin _(dumbass)_ " Sasuke says harshly, he then whistles causing two stallions to gallop into sigh stopping right before him.

"Are you sure...do you not need your horses?" Hinata asks and Naruto shakes his head using some ink he had to draw a circle around a huge tree.

"Nah... non c'è problema _(it's no problem)_ , beside's we'll likely catch up after we are done here" Naruto says handing her the map. "Still bandits and highwaymen are always watching for an easy take" he says with a more serious look.

"There" Sasuke says as Sakura climbs back up and takes the reins, "Be careful, it would be an inconvenience if you lost our horses two" he says with a smirk and Sakura pouts.

"Funny" she says as Hinata climbs back on beside her "Well time to see what our new home is like" the pinkette says and Hinata nods.

Once they are gone Naruto and Sasuke return the man who was still dangling from the tree "Surprised to see a templar messenger so far from the route between Boston and New York"

"I-I" the man scrambles for words as Sasuke throws a dagger cutting him down and breaking his leg in the process "Ah!" he screams which grows louder when Naruto places pressure on the wound with his foot.

"Who sent you?" Sasuke asks "What business do the Templar's have this far north from Boston?" he asks and Naruto applies pressure.

"I don't know their names, I just get paid by a courier and a note that tells me where the pickup drop off point is" he says trying to lift Naruto's foot. "It's all done through people to keep ties a secret!" he says and Sasuke sighs pulling out his pistol and preparing to shoot him "W-Wait! ...This time it was a parcel marked urgent...and a man with a hood and symbol like yours picked it up" he says and Naruto and Sasuke exchange a look.

Sasuke uses his hidden blade to pierce them mans throat "Repose en paix _(Rest in Peace)_ " Sasuke says closing the man's eyes, "Interesting...either the man was lying, or an Assassin intercepted to parcel or has betrayed the order" he stands up.

"Either way we should report back to the Mentor" Naruto says as the two put their hoods up and make for the Homestead fast, not taking the same route the sent the girls on since it was too narrow for a carriage.

* * *

 **Sakura and Hinata**

* * *

"That Sasuke guy is gorgeous ...and did you hear his tone...he has a hint of a French accent" she smirks thinking back, "And Naruto can speak Italian but he his accent was Irish" she says.

"I wondered what was going on...they kept that one poacher alive" Hinata says, she wasn't much of a girly girl but she did find the blonde man very sweet and charming.

"They helped us out AND are giving us shelter...in a world ruled by pigs; those guys...are marriage material" Sakura laughs at Hinata's blush.

 **_Boston_**

"All that work and it gets overturned by a vote" Nagato sighs "The Assassin's are either playing us...or we have shit luck in politics" he rubs his temples.

"The Grandmaster of England and his second in command will be here in three weeks with the top Templar's from around the world...then The Assassins won't hide in the shadows any longer" Yahiko states, he was the Grandmaster of the Colonies but he wasn't making any progression so the London Grandmaster would be taking over.

"Then we will run the Assassin's out of the colonies" a blue haired woman says "But for now we prepare for our allies" she says in an insisting tone clear that the two guys had been putting it off.

* * *

 **Homestead**

* * *

True to their words, Hinata and Sakura came to a small but clearly growing community, on top of the hill was a mansion where Naruto and Sasuke likely lived. They pass a female brunette blacksmith, _"I didn't think I'd see a woman making guns but good on her"_ Sakura thinks, leaning against the wall a guy with long brown hair tied at the bottom and two bangs framing his face.

There was a Cafe that was closed for some reason but the chubby man in front was clearly the owner, his wife was a dark skinned woman with red hair, she seemed very irritated. "I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke are here" Hinata says.

"Not Likely, I mean we just got here and we had the horses" Sakura says when Naruto lands in front of them making the pink haired girl eat her words.

"What took you delle signore? _(Ladies)_ " Naruto jokes as he climbs onto the Carriage "Sasuke is talking to the architetto _(architect)_ but we forgot to ask what you two trade" he says sitting between them.

"A Surgeon" Sakura states and he turns to Hinata "A Seamstress"

"Interesting, we have been trying to locate a Surgeon for a while, we have a few doctors but they can't handle a knife to butter bread...Sasuke has been handling most of the surgeries" he states

"I didn't take him for a Surgeon" Sakura says, considering his attire and the fact he looked more like a noble or something to that like.

"I wouldn't call him one, he just has a great understanding of l'anatomia umana _(the human anatomy)_ " Naruto says "Well you can rent the quest rooms in the Mansion until your homes are built" he says hopping off. "Fino a più tardi _(Until later)_ " he bows walking off.

"He's something else" Sakura says watching the blonde interact with people as he walked with a bright smile on his face.

"It's hard to believe he can kill so easily" Hinata says _"I wonder...does it weigh on his mind and that smile is an act? Or does he simply have no value for a human life?"_ she thinks.

 **_An hour later_**

Their things had been sorted into neighbouring rooms and now Sakura sat, it was hard to believe how much changed since she intended to sail for France this morning. Now she had taken up residence in an off the map community led by two mysterious men.

First there was Naruto; he seemed like a trust worthy man, who didn't seem fazed when it came to killing. However at the same time he seemed like a guy who wouldn't harm a fly. His charm was clear as the Italian blood in his veins, his voice oozed confidence in every word.

Then came Sasuke, he seemed more sophisticated, clearly from high class...she wouldn't be surprised if he funded the start of this community. He is clearly smart and level headed if he can balance surgeries with managing a community.

In with Hinata, who is currently looking at what fabric she had with her, in her rush to flee she didn't pay mind to what she packed but only that she packed as much as she could in the short time she had. Unlike Sakura who was more open and outspoken, Hinata was more timid and shy; she didn't have much to think about when it came to Sasuke, only that he had very sad eyes. Naruto was similar; his eyes often seemed sad but also where full of life and joy. Unlike Sasuke who wore his sadness, Naruto seemed to suppress it by being loud and charming...but she knew there was more to their mystery men than Sakura, but for now she would simply listen.

 **_Under the Mansion_**

"There are no Assassins in the Colonies that I don't know about...all of us are here" Kakashi says looking down at Sasuke and Naruto, he watched them grow from boys to men, and from Novice's to Masters. They founded a Community supported by their businesses in Boston and New York, they had the ability to become Mentor's of the Assassin Order if they desired it but in their eyes they had more to learn.

"Well Naruto will have to continue the investigation on his own, there is a negotiation of Traité d'amitié ( _Treaty of Amity)_ " Sasuke says, while he was an Assassin, he was also a member of the French government, taking his father's place, however his title had become "Ministère des Affaires Etrangères _(Minister of Foreign affairs)_ ". "Basically, a peaceful alliance and a trade route between countries" he says, the other Ministers hoped that this would keep Sasuke busy and stop making them look slow.

"But you got here 6 months ago" Naruto says, "Why is this only coming up?" he asks, Naruto knew he could handle gathering information but alone meant he'd need to travel to Boston, Philadelphia and New York.

"Who knows, when I first came to the colonies I expected the talks to be imminent however the talks broke down and I was told to wait" Sasuke says simply. "Anyway, I'll see what I can dig up in New York while I am there" he adds.

"Good, in the mean time I'll have Sai and Temari travel to Canada and locate the Templar stronghold in Quebec" Kakashi says, "Now you two have some guests...we will plan our net move upon Sasuke's return" he says and the two nod.

* * *

 **The Mansion**

* * *

Naruto found Hinata working outside; a mannequin with a green silk dress was in the works as Hinata had begun sowing a couchette onto it. "How did you end up in this profession?" Naruto asks and Hinata looks up as to say she is thinking back.

"I like to create something, wedding dresses may not seem like much to you, but for a girl they represent the best day in their lives, the future and a trophy symbolizing they found their soul mate" she says "However traditional standards would have the Dress be white...I like to be unique" she states "My father was a noble from London, when it came time to choose an heir, he chose my little sister. I was to be wed to some man twice my age or at least booze and drugs made him look old...I ran the moment I had a chance, I came here and never looked back...that was about 5 years ago" she pauses to brush the fabric. "When I got here I lived on the street, I hid my gender as best I could since I'd fear what would happen to a young girl on the street, one day a woman discovered me and took me in, she was beginning her career as a Seamstress and wanted cheap labour...or at least that was what she said...I think she was lonely from having no family and wanted a sister"

"And she thought you the trade" Naruto says and Hinata nods, "Interesting story...wish mine was half as interesting" he says with a hint of Sarcasm, he has lived a life many don't even dream about but he wasn't about to tell her. "I've lived here most of my life, born in Ireland but moved to Rome soon after, ended up here when I was 8 and grew up in the Mansion" he says and she looks at him with a raised brow. "Ah...you thought this place was Sasukes" he smirks "Sasuke does have that look about him, though he dislikes people thinking of him as snobby" he laughs "This used to be my Dad's home but he died when I was in Boston" he states.

"My sympathies" she says softly and he simply nods.

"That was 10 years ago, and thanks to him I've been able to start my own community" Naruto says "Although I prefer to spend my time hunting, soon I may be entering politics to get this place registered.

"I'm sure you will do great things for this country" Hinata says and Naruto grins and looks away...

 _"In more ways than one mia signora (my lady)"_ he thinks to himself

Naruto watched her work until the sun in the sky set and night took over

 **_Sakura_**

Sakura found herself wandering the Mansion, it didn't take long for her to discover this place was not Sasukes but Naruto's, after seeing the huge portrait of a man with blonde hair who looked like Naruto and a woman with similar features to Naruto and of course the small 8 year old Naruto.

She saw Sasuke leave a room and ducked behind a corner not wanting to get caught snooping around, of course her curiosity got the better of her and she walked into his room. It smelled like him, his blue coat hanging up on the wall beside a fancier blue coat which looked way more formal. A table with letters all over it, they were in French so she couldn't read it fully but she knew some French like "un Ambassadeur de la France" which meant "an Ambassador of France" and "Négocier" which meant "Negotiate".

"So...He is a French diplomat" she says with a slight nod, she could tell he was noble but how did he end up out in a small community?

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to enter someone's room uninvited?" she freezes at his chill tone state, she turns to see him leaning against the door frame, his frilled white shirt was open and the frilled collars rolled up. "Luckily those letters aren't business related or I would have had you thrown in jail" he states.

"I-It's not like I can read them Mr Uchiha" she says defensively walking away from the table, "I happened to get lost on my way back to my room" she explains.

"So you tried to read them" Sasuke says and she blushes "I don't recall giving you my surname" he smirks and she mentally slaps herself, "And considering my room is in a complete different section of the mansion means that getting lost is a lie too" he says.

"W-Well it's late" she tries to slowly make her way past him only for him to block her path with his arm "I...uh" she looks away nervously.

"Would you like a glass of Wine? I have a nice red freshly opened" he says with a look that says 'You're not leaving this room until you've suffered in awkwardness'.

"Um...sure I guess" she says stepping back while he enters the room, she wasn't sure if it was stereotypical or not for a Frenchman to have a bottle of wine in his room, she figured the extra Glass was for Naruto. "So I take it you will be travelling to New York in the coming day?" she asks and he nods "I heard talk about the revolutionists meeting with the French General about forging an alliance against the Crown" she comments and he stifles a chuckle.

"And am I this General offering the Armies of the French to beat back the English?" he asks in jest "I'm apologise but these are simply terms secure a shipping deal with the colonies'" he says looking into his glass "À votre santé (Cheers) he raises his glass to toast.

"To our health" Sakura replies like a typical doctor, "Strong" she comments as her nose curls slightly at the bitter taste.

"Only for a weak tongue" he smirks and she responds with an annoyed look, he downs the contents of his glass and waits for her to do the same. Without hesitating she copies him, he fills the glasses and smirks as she downs it before him "as amusing as this is, it's a waste to simply drink a wine of this quality without savouring it's taste he says, "How long have you been an active Surgeon?" he asks pouring another glass for her.

"4 years" she says "I was not long out of my apprentice days when I was forced from my home for not supporting the Crown" she sighs, like Hinata she had also lost a lot because of the war.

"It must be hard, to have people whose illnesses and wounds you tended to suddenly forget all that following some misguided loyalty" he says sitting closer to her "Still it takes courage to stand up for your believes" he pats her shoulders.

"Yeah...so you don't support the crown?" she asks and he smirks slightly

"I support whichever side is the most profitable, I am a politician" he says and she laughs, her laugh was very soothing and a pleasant sound to hear "Thank you for indulging me Sakura" he says as they walk to his door "And goodnight" he states and she smiles.

"Sweet dreams...and thank you...for the drink" she smiles and he nods closing the door as she leaves

 **_The following morning_**

Travelling by horse carriage was a drag but when he was representing his country he needed to look the part by travelling like normal Politicians. It was too early or anyone to be up so he didn't have to waste time with goodbyes, Naruto always dragged them out and delayed him.

They travelled through the forest on the main path to Boston, Sasuke's first stop on his journey to New York. _"It will be interesting to see whom the revolutionists will deem the easiest to replace if this meeting goes sour "he_ thinks with his legs crossed neatly and his arms folded.

"Lord Sasuke...there is a cloaked man blocking the road" he hears his driver say, the carriage comes to a halt and Sasuke steps out and his eyes widen when the hooded man reveals himself to be Itachi Uchiha, his elder brother.

"Brother...why are you in the Colonies?" He wonders as Itachi dismounts with a stern look, his eyes however had sadness in them.

"Father has been murdered" he says and Sasukes eyes widened "Mother was going to send a courier to give you this letter confirming it...but I feel it's my duty to tell you as your older brother" he says handing Sasuke a letter bearing their family seal.

"I don't understand...father was a retired General, what would his assassination gain anyone?" he asks.

"Perhaps a distraction" Itachi comments and Sasuke turns to face him with a question, suddenly Sasuke feels a sharp pain in his stomach followed by a burning sensation "Or to simply lower your guard...foolish little brother"

"W-Why?" Sasuke says and Itachi leans in to whisper words that send a chill down his back

"May the father of understanding guide you"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I have a few stories a started a while ago before I had so little free time, so if you follow me you may see new stories here and there with different crossovers**

 **Let me know if this is something you'd be interested in seeing.**

 **I planned to have Sasuke and Sakura's Wine drinking contest end with a lemon but figured I'd save it for later.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 **~DoTheBartMan**


End file.
